EL NIU DE LA HEDWIG
by Livia57adC
Summary: Un cop acabada la guerra, Harry no tenia massa clar el que faria. Passat un temps, pren la decisió de crear un orfenat per ajudar els nens als quals el conflicte màgic ha deixat orfes: El Niu de la Hedwig.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Els personatges són de la Rowling.

* * *

**CAPÍTOL I**

Un cop acabada la guerra Harry no tenia gaire clar el que faria a partir d'aquell moment. Però el que sí que sabia era que no es convertiria en auror, ni treballaria en cap dels departaments del Ministeri. Fins i tot va considerar seriosament la possibilitat de deixar Anglaterra i anar-se'n ben lluny. Fugir. Però, de què? De qui? Voldemort era mort i tots els seus malsons d'adolescència s'havien esvaït. Ja no era l'Indesitjable Número U. Era l'Heroi. Tenia l'oportunitat de trobar entre els seus, la gent que estimava, la tranquil·litat d'una vida quotidiana i avorrida, buida de sobresalts i angoixes. Ambicionava el tedi d'aixecar-se al matí i saber el que esmorzaria, el que faria a continuació, la monotonia que l'esperava la resta del dia. Harry necessitava una rutina segura que l'ajudés a oblidar-se de l'existència nòmada i atribolada dels últims mesos. Oblidar tota la seva vida passada, de fet.

La idea li va venir una tarda, mentre bressolava embadalit el seu fillol. En Teddy era un dels tants orfes que havia deixat la guerra. No obstant això, el fill de Remus i la Tonks els tenia a la seva àvia i a ell. No estava sol com ho havia estat Harry, malgrat la seva família muggle. L'Andròmeda li havia parlat d'alguns casos més. Tampoc entre els seus amics i coneguts no n'hi havia cap que no sabés d'algun cas. Era esfereïdor pensar que hi havia tants nens en aquella situació. Nens que, como ell mateix en el seu moment, no comptarien ni amb l'afecte ni els recursos necessaris per gaudir d'una infància feliç i protegida. Harry va prendre la decisió de fer-hi alguna cosa. La seva càmera subterrània a Gringotts estava plena de galions; i la seva vida plena de temps.

La cerca del lloc apropiat es va allargar més del que esperava. Buscava una casa molt gran, amb prous finestres perquè la inundessin de sol durant el dia, sempre que fos possible, per fer-la càlida i confortable durant la nit. Havia de tenir un jardí immens, on els nens poguessin jugar, córrer i saltar. Una cuina àmplia, preparada per fer menjar per a molts. Prou habitacions per allotjar una trentena de nens i un menjador on poguessin cabre tots. Un parell de sales grans, per jugar-hi els dies de pluja, passar-hi l'estona o fins i tot fer-hi classe abans que els infants tinguessin l'edat d'ingressar a Hogwarts.

Finalment va trobar la casa que més s'acostava a la que buscava, a Suffolk. Tenia quinze habitacions, amb capacitat per a trenta persones: onze banys, menjador per a trenta persones, una sala d'estar amb xemeneia amb capacitat per a vint-i-quatre persones assegudes, una gran sala de jocs amb televisió, un billar, una taula de ping-pong i un equip de música que l'antic propietari no va tenir inconvenient en vendre alhora que la casa. La cuina era molt gran, equipada amb tot el necessari, incloent-hi rentaplats, rentadora, assecadora i taula i planxa, ja que la casa era muggle. Per aquesta mateixa raó, hi havia calefacció central i sistema de seguretat. La casa i el terreny que l'envoltava ocupaven deu mil metres quadrats. El jardí, per tant, era tan immens com Harry havia desitjat. A més, hi havia un bona terrassa, una graella de llenya, una barbacoa i una zona d'aparcament que segurament no faria cap falta...

La feina de veritat va començar, aleshores. Els Weasley, gairebé tan entusiasmats com ell en el projecte, li van oferir a Harry tot l'ajut que necessités. La compra de la casa ja l'havia deixat prou plomat, així que el jove la va acceptar encantat. Tots plegats es van dedicar a esfondrar parets, per convertir una de les suites amb bany i el dormitori del costat, que tenia capacitat per a dos llits, en una petita infermeria. Van remodelar la resta d'habitacions de manera que hi cabessin més llits, reconvertits en lliteres, ampliant-ne així la seva capacitat, i en van deixar un parell per omplir amb bressols i llits més petitons. Harry es va reservar una altra de les habitacions amb bany i les dues que quedaven d'aquestes característiques les va destinar per a les persones que segurament hauria de contractar per ajudar-lo. Amb un parell de dies i molta màgia, van construir un annex al darrere de l'edifici on van col·locar tot el que de moment no era necessari, com la taula de billar, la de ping-pong i alguns mobles voluminosos, tant de la sala d'estar com de la sala de jocs, que robaven molt d'espai.

La Molly Weasley i l'Andròmeda es van fer mestresses i senyores de la cuina i voltants. I l'Hermione, tant sí com no, va entestar-se a fer una biblioteca per als nens. Va contribuir amb un piló de llibres infantils que va portar de casa seva, convenientment encantats perquè no els fessin malbé i després, sense cap vergonya, es va plantar a Florish i Blotts per demanar-los que fessin una generosa donació. Per la seva banda, en George i en Ron Weasley van visitar la resta de negocis de la Ronda d'Allà per recollir galions per comprar joguines i també gronxadors, tobogans, sorrals i una d'aquelles casetes infantils tan mones que els muggles tenien en els seus jardins per a la canalla. L'Arthur Weasley va fer recol·lecta entre els seus companys del Ministeri i la Minerva McGonagall, l'actual Directora de Hogwarts, va donar un piló de plomes, tintes, pergamins i llapis de colors i també uns quants pupitres vells que en Bill Weasley es va comprometre a restaurar. En Xenòfil Lovegood va publicar gratuïtament a El Tafaner un anunci en què es demanaven bressols, armaris o baguls vells, roba usada i qualsevol tipus d'aportació que la gent bonament pogués fer per al nou orfenat. Així que El Periòdic Profètic, per no ser menys, en va publicar dos en primera plana.

Quatre mesos després s'inaugurava El Niu de la Hedwig, batejat així en honor de l'estimada òliba blanca d'en Harry, morta durant la guerra.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Han passat tres anys i la vida d'en Harry no pot ser menys tranquil·la i assossegada del que havia desitjat, clarament, en algun moment d'alienació mental que devia haver patit com a conseqüència de la guerra. Ell, gaudint de pau i tranquil·litat, per l'amor de Déu! El Niu de la Hedwig té a prop del mig centenar de nens, ara. Li havien arribat menuts des d'Escòcia i des d'Irlanda, també. I, a banda de la Molly, que torna al Cau després del sopar, de l'Andròmeda, la Susan Bones i ell mateix, que viuen a l'orfenat, fa un any que se'ls han afegit dues persones més: en Dennis Creevey, germà del desaparegut Colin Creevey i la Tracy Davies, una exSlytherin de sang barrejada, del curs d'en Harry i la Susan, de la qual li van donar tan bones referències que en Harry no la va poder refusar.

En aquests moments, a finals de novembre, s'enfronten a una virulenta epidèmia de grip que té l'orfenat ple de mocs, esternuts, mals de coll, vòmits, febre i molts plors.

—Merlí diví! —la Susan es deixa caure a la cadira, exhausta— En Peter ha deixat de vomitar per fi i ara han començat en Freddie i la Beth.

En Harry se la mira amb les celles arrufades. Està desesperat! Agenollat davant de la xemeneia, porta gairebé dues hores intentant que li enviïn un sanador de Sant Mungo. Té a la petita Amy enganxada al coll, eixugant-se els mocs en el seu jersei, des que s'ha despertat. Tot això ja passa de taca d'oli! Fins i tot la Molly no es va veure en cor d'anar-se'n a casa i s'ha quedat la nit passada per donar-los un cop de mà. Les flames guspiregen i en Harry gira el cap bruscament, fent que l'Amy trontolli i s'agafi encara més fort.

—Senyor Potter?

—Sóc aquí! —s'apressa a respondre.

El rostre verdós i estressat d'una dona de mitjana edat sura entre les flames.

—Ho sento, senyor Potter —es disculpa—. Encara no li puc enviar ningú.

—Però això ja m'ho ha dit fa dues hores!

—Aquí també estem saturats, sap? —tracta de justificar-se la dona—. Els nostres sanadors fan el que poden, però hi ha tants pacients per atendre...

En Harry acaba per perdre els nervis.

—I jo tinc quaranta-sis nens que tussen, vomiten i ploren! —com per donar més èmfasi a les seves paraules, l'Amy comença a plorar—. Ho veu? Té febre! I no li baixa! —en Harry agafa aire, intentant controlar-se— De veritat, senyora! Si no tinc un sanador a l'orfenat d'aquí a cinc minuts, jo mateix vinc a buscar-lo!

La dona ara se'l mira amb esglai.

—Un... un moment, si us plau...

En Harry deixa anar un crit d'enuig. L'Amy somiqueja, encara espantada.

—Shhh, maca, no ploris —xiuxiueja en Harry, acaronant-li els cabells—. Ja veuràs com ben aviat et posaràs bona...

La xemeneia guspireja novament.

—Senyor Potter, si s'hi avé, puc enviar-li algú...

—I què espera? —s'impacienta ell.

La dona titubeja...

—Bé, es que no és un sanador exactament —diu finalment—. Vaja, sí que ho és, em refereixo que encara no ha acabat la carrera, però està a punt de fer-ho. És un estudiant en pràctiques d'últim any. També en tenim uns quants aquí... ajudant...

En Harry està a punt de deixar anar una barbaritat, però es reté per la nena.

—Molt bé! —accepta—. Si pot anar avançant feina mentrestant un dels seus sanadors queda lliure, benvingut sigui!

La dona sembla alleujada. Quasi somriu abans de desaparèixer i dir:

—Ara mateix li envio!

En Harry s'aixeca. Té les cames una mica adormides i el coll encarcarat.

—Amy, tresor, per què no vas amb la Susan? Jo et vindré a veure d'aquí una estoneta, d'acord?

Ella fa que sí amb el cap i es deixa agafar per la noia.

—A veure qui ens envien... —sospira en Harry.

La Susan somriu.

—I jo vaig a veure com va la vomitada...

En Harry es mira el rellotge i després es frega els ulls. Des del dia abans a la tarda, quan va començar tot aquell sarau, que no ha descansat. Ni ell ni els altres. Ja havien tingut nens amb grip els dos anys anteriors. Però no tan forta com aquesta. Ni tanta canalla alhora. Torna a mirar-se el rellotge, remugant per la tardança d'aquest aprenent de metjastre. Mira que si finalment ha d'anar a Sant Mungo a buscar-lo, l'armarà bona... Com si li hagués llegit el pensament, la xemeneia guspireja. En Harry es gira a temps de veure sortir-ne un home alt i prim, ros, que vesteix la bata verd llima amb l'escut de l'hospital, un os i una vareta encreuats.

—La mare del Tano! —exclama sense poder retenir-se.

—Jo també m'alegro de veure't, Potter.

Atordit, en Harry es queda mirant en Malfoy com si fos una aparició. Porta un maletí negre a la mà i un estetoscopi penjant del coll. Com si fos un sanador de veritat! En Harry es pregunta si ell també deu tenir febre i ha començat a delirar.

—Bé, tu diràs. On són els malalts?

En Malfoy? Li han enviat el fotut Malfoy? Des de quan estudia per metge aquest carallot? En Harry respira profund i es gira, començant a caminar.

—Segueix-me!

Tampoc a Draco no li ha fet cap gràcia quan li han dit on havia d'anar. Però, per ser sincers, a Sant Mungo ja s'estava avorrint d'anar només amunt i avall, aguantant palanganes i prenent la temperatura com si fos una infermera. Segueix en Potter amb una mena de resignació contenta. Almenys la canalla no se'l mirarà com si només de tocar-los els pogués contaminar.

—Quants nens tens aquí, Potter? —pregunta, una mica per trencar el gel.

—Quaranta-sis.

La resposta és una mica seca, però en Draco no es desencoratja. Han sortit de la sala on hi ha la xemeneia a un distribuïdor i caminen cap a les escales que els portaran al primer pis.

—I malalts?

En Harry sospira.

—Trenta-vuit. A uns els ha agafat més fort que a d'altres, però, en general, això està sent un veritable malson.

—La passa és molt virulenta enguany —diu en Draco—. El virus de la grip muta cada any. Sembla ser que aquest cop s'hi ha barrejat un cep que ve de Rússia.

En arribar al replà en Harry s'atura un moment i se'l mira. A veure si al final hi entendrà i tot, en Malfoy! Malgrat tot, li pregunta:

—Quant vindrà el sanador?

En Draco fa una ganyota. S'esperava la pregunta des que li ha vist la cara de sorpresa i després de desconfiança tot just sortir de la xemeneia.

—No te'n refies, Potter?

En Harry arronsa les espatlles.

—Segons m'han dit, només ets un estudiant...

—Sanador en pràctiques —el rectifica Draco amb una pinzellada d'orgull.

En Harry agita la mà, com si volgués treure-li importància.

—Bé, el que sigui...

Se senten crits i plors. Veus adultes que intenten calmar el neguit de la canalla. En Draco es pregunta com és que en Potter s'ha ficat en un enrenou com aquest. Potser a l'exGryffindor l'ha sorprès que ell sigui sanador. Per la seva banda, Draco hagués esperat trobar-se Potter com a auror, apoltronat en algun departament del Ministeri o fins i tot jugant al quidditch professionalment. Però, un orfenat? Pel que sembla, cap dels dos ha fet el que l'altre s'esperava.

Harry guia en Malfoy fins a l'habitació dels més petits, d'on vénen els plors. No les té totes, no. Però potser Malfoy podrà fer alguna cosa mentre arriba el sanador de veritat. Baixar-los una mica la febre, si més no. Per algú que hi entén no deu ser tan difícil...

La Molly Weasley passeja amunt i avall per l'habitació amb en Danny als braços. El nen, enfebrat, plora. En Colin, assegut al llit d'en Justin, li posa compreses d'aigua freda al front. L'Andrew dorm un son intranquil, però de moment és el que menys guerra els dóna. L'Eddie, que amb cinc anys és el més gran de la colla, tus sense parar amb un vas de llet a la mà, que té molts números per acabar vessat sobre la flassada. En sentir en Harry i el seu acompanyant que entren, els dos adults es giren i, com en Harry abans, es queden bocabadats en veure Malfoy. Harry gargamelleja abans de dir:

—És el sanador que ens envien de Sant Mungo.

I li concedeix el títol només per no esverar la Molly que, després d'haver-ne parit set, encara es pensa que els quaranta-sis nens de l'orfenat també són seus.

—Per l'amor de Déu! —exclama la bruixa, inconscientment, abraçant més fort en Danny.

En Draco prem els llavis i decideix no tenir-ho en compte. Té el fotut do de provocar aquesta reacció en els pacients i familiars. Fent el cor fort, decideix començar precisament pel petit ploraner que bressola la Weasley. No deu tenir més de tres anys...

—Per què no s'asseu i se'l posa a la falda? —li diu amablement a la bruixa—. Segurament se sentirà més segur si ho fem així...

Una mica sorpresa pel to, la Molly s'asseu al llit sense repensar-s'ho i estira en Danny sobre la seva falda. En Draco agafa el seu maletí i treu una mena de llibreta que porta imprès l'escut de Sant Mungo.

—Com es diu? —pregunta a la Molly, referint-se al nen.

—Danny —respon ella—. Està a trenta-nou de febre, i no li baixa des d'aquest matí —Draco executa un moviment amb la vareta i comprova que és així—. Li hem donat poció pimentònica, com a la resta, però no sembla que estigui servint de gaire...

E Draco va assentint, a mesura que la bruixa parla, però no per això deixa d'executar moviments amb la vareta, mormolant diferents encanteris. En Danny ha deixat de plorar i se'l mira amb els ullets humits i inflats.

—Aquest fa pessigolles, eh? —el nen fa que sí amb el cap mentre Draco manté l'encanteri sobre la seva panxa—. Que ha vomitat? —pregunta a la Molly.

—No —respon ella—, aquest encara no...

Draco es posa dempeus i fa anotacions a la llibreta.

—És al·lèrgic a alguna cosa? —pregunta.

—Aquí tens el seu historial.

En Draco es gira i agafa la carpeta que li dóna en Potter.

—En teniu de tots els nens, doncs...

—És clar! —en Potter sembla sorprès— Com ens ho faríem, si no!

Draco repassa l'historial d'en Danny de dalt a baix abans de dir:

—Molt bé. Anem per un altre.

S'acosta al llit on jeu en Justin i en Colin s'aixeca per deixar-li lloc, però mirant-se'l amb una mica de recel. Draco allarga la mà cap Harry i aquest entén que espera que li doni l'historial del nen. Després de llegir-lo, repeteix els mateixos encanteris que amb en Danny. La febre és igual d'alta, però en Justin sembla més aclaparat.

—Que li faràs pessigolles, també?

Estossegant, l'Eddie s'ha plantat al costat d'en Draco i mira atentament els precisos moviments que el sanador executa amb la seva vareta.

—I a mi, que me'n faràs?

—Eddie, no molestis —en Colin aparta una mica el nen, amb un gest que té més de protecció que de regany.

Després de fer unes quantes anotacions a la seva llibreta, en Draco aixeca el cap i mira l'Eddie amb un petit somriure.

—Que vols que te'n faci? —pregunta.

L'Eddie es posa a tossir altre cop abans de poder contestar.

—És que jo en tinc moltes, de pessigolles! —pot dir finalment—. I si ric tossiré més!

—Ah! Llavors potser hauré de fer alguna cosa especial amb tu...

Draco regira dins el seu maletí fins aconseguir trobar el que busca. Treu una bosseta amb caramels i en dóna un a l'Eddie. El nen el desembolica ràpidament i se'l posa a la boca.

—De maduixa! —xiscla, provocant-se un altre accés de tos— El que més m'agrada!

—Només l'has de xuclar —li diu en Draco—, perquè és especial per a pessigolles agudes. Així, mentre t'examino, no en tindràs. Apa, vés al llit i estira-t'hi.

L'Eddie se n'hi va fent saltironets.

—Aquest no té febre, oi? —pregunta el sanador a ningú en particular.

En Harry li allarga l'historial amb un petit somriure als llavis, certament sorprès per l'acompliment d'en Malfoy.

—Dels pocs que no en tenen —respon.

L'Eddie no para de xerrar i estossegar durant tot el reconeixement i en Harry s'admira de la paciència que demostra tenir en Malfoy. Tot seguit, el sanador en pràctiques revisa l'Andrew, que es desperta i es posa a somicar.

—Si et portes bé i no plores, després et donaré una cosa —li diu suaument.

En un tres i no res, ja té plantat l'Eddie al seu costat, pendent del que li donarà a l'Andrew, que es deixa fer, però sense parar de plorinyar. Quan acaba, treu del seu maletí una altra bosseta. Aquesta plena de piruletes. Els ulls de l'Eddie s'obren de bat a bat.

—A tu t'he donat un caramel per les pessigolles —li recorda Draco.

—Però jo també ploro! —es queixa el nen— Que t'ho digui en Harry, si no!

—Sí, l'Eddie sap com trencar-nos els timpans a tots, creu-me —confirma l'al·ludit amb ironia.

En Colin i la Molly no poden evitar un somriure, mentre en Draco es mira el nen mig tancant els ulls.

—Farem una cosa —li diu—. Com que no tens febre, seràs el meu ajudant —li dona la bossa de piruletes i l'Eddie quasi es queda sense alè—. Quan jo t'ho demani, donaràs una piruleta al nen que et digui, d'acord? —l'Eddie fa que sí amb el cap tan violentament, que s'arrenca un altre atac de tos—. Ara posa't la bata i les sabatilles.

Emocionat, el nen corre cap en Harry, que li busca el que en Malfoy ha demanat i l'ajuda a posar-s'ho. Mentrestant, en Draco treu, del seu maletí, un flascó que dóna a la Molly.

—És una variació de la poció pimentònica que s'ha fet especialment per a aquesta grip —li diu—. Li apuntaré la dosi per a cada nen...

—Doncs espera un moment... —la bruixa surt de l'habitació i torna amb un full que ha desenganxat de la porta—... és millor que m'ho apuntis aquí.

Draco agafa el full amb interès.

—Els nens han posat noms a les seves habitacions —somriu ella.

—Va ser idea de la Molly —intervé en Harry—. Amb tants fills va haver d'espavilar-se quan es posaven malalts.

En Draco repassa el full. Hi ha el nom de tots els nens de l'habitació, la temperatura de cadascun, el nom de la medecina que prenen, la dosi, el dia i l'hora.

—Això està molt bé —reconeix.

I la Molly s'estarrufa com un paó, mentre ell apunta les dosis corresponents al full.

En Draco triga més de dues hores a passar visita a tots els nens malalts, habitació per habitació (els Gatets, els Puffkeins, les fades Presumides, els Dracs Flamejants, els Bruixots Espavilats, les Caçadores Invencibles, les Òlibes Blanques...). Els noms li fan gràcia. S'adona que la majoria de mobles són vells, però les habitacions són acollidores. En les dels més petits hi ha peluixos, nines, adhesius de ninotets, estrelletes o globus de colors enganxats a les portes dels armaris o a les calaixeres. Els més grans tenen les parets folrades de pòsters de jugadors de quidditch o de cantants. Però totes estan pintades de colors alegres.

Malgrat que ara estiguin malalts per culpa de la grip, en Draco té la impressió que la canalla està molt ben cuidada, habitualment sana i feliç en aquest lloc. Ho pensa per la manera com es relacionen amb en Potter i els altres. Els més petits busquen la carícia, l'amanyagament, la paraula afectuosa que sempre reben. Els més grans competeixen per cridar l'atenció a base de queixes i preguntes, de fer-se els espavilats. Els adults els donen fil, pacients, intercanviant mirades entenedores entre ells. Mai no s'hagués imaginat que en Potter pogués ser tan afectuós, pensa en Draco. Salta als ulls que la canalla l'estima. La petita que porta penjada al coll, l'Amy, no l'ha deixat anar des que han entrat a la seva habitació. I un vailet, en Kevin, que no deu tenir més de sis anys i és un dels pocs que encara no ha enganxat la grip, li va al davant i al darrere i quan Potter s'atura, se li agafa de la butxaca dels pantalons.

En Draco també s'ha endut dues bones sorpreses: la seva tia Andròmeda i la Tracy Davis. Amb la seva tia s'han saludat amb fredor. Ella i la seva mare no es parlen des de fa anys. En Draco no hi havia parlat mai, fins avui. Amb la Davis la salutació ha estat incòmoda. Quan eren a Hogwarts, en Draco i els seus amics la havien menyspreat perquè era sang barrejada i perquè els seus pares no tenien calés. Potser sí que va ser una mica desagradable amb la noia...

—Perdona, Draco...

La senyora Weasley ve a passets ràpids pel corredor, esbufegant una mica.

—... necessito un altre flascó.

En Draco esbossa un somriure de compromís i diu:

—No s'amoïni, senyora Weasley. De seguida que la tingui feta, li donaré tota la que necessiti.

En Harry se'l mira amb cara d'incredulitat, una mica sobresaltat.

—Què vol dir "de seguida que la tingui feta"?

En Draco l'agafa del braç i se l'emporta cap a l'escala abans que algú més faci preguntes.

—Au, vinga, Potter. Que és la poció pimentònica de tota la vida, només amb una mica de pols de corn de búfal siberià.

Arria en Potter escales avall amb tanta energia que al director de l'orfenat no n'hi queda d'altra que seguir-lo. No obstant això, en Potter no calla.

—Però si sabies que aquí hi havia tants nens malalts, com se t'acut portar-ne només un flascó, Malfoy? Que no penses? Per l'amor de Déu! Te'ls has deixat, oi? És això?

Arriben al final de l'escala i en Draco es gira cap al seu excompany d'escola d'una revolada.

—L'he agafat d'amagatotis, saps? A Sant Mungo tot just l'estan fent! Ni tan sols han començat a subministrar-la al públic en general!

En Harry es queda astorat. Que l'ha agafat d'amagatotis?

—On és la cuina? —pregunta Draco, enfadat i impacient— Com més aviat comenci, abans acabaré!

L'exGryffindor es mossega la llengua i gira cua cap a la cuina. En Draco el segueix, malhumorat. Què s'ha pensat aquest estúpid? Que ell pot agafar tranquil·lament cinquanta flascons i emportar-se'ls? No, no pot fer-ho. Encara no és cap sanador col·legiat per tenir aquest privilegi. Tan sols és un pobre sanador en pràctiques al qual tothom es veu amb cor de putejar. Per exemple, enviant-lo amb les mans buides a un orfenat amb més d'una trentena de nens engripats, que dirigeix, poca broma, el gran Harry Potter en persona.

—Que què necessites, Malfoy!

En Draco surt dels seus pensaments i s'adona que Potter deu fer una bona estona que li està parlant.

—Per començar, aigua i un calder —diu—. Ben gran, si pot ser.

En Harry es posa a riure.

—Un calder? —se'l mira amb condescendència— Malfoy, has vist on ets?

Draco fa una ullada al seu voltant i de seguida s'adona del que Potter vol dir. És una cuina muggle. Espaiosa, il·luminada per grans finestrals, molt neta i plena d'estris que Draco no reconeix.

—Però tinc olles —li diu Harry amb sorna—. Prou grans, diria jo.

Draco sospira.

—Vegem aquestes olles, doncs.

Harry encén els focs més grans de les dues cuines de gas i hi posa dues de les olles de més capacitat que tenen plenes d'aigua. Després es dedica a observar com en Malfoy treu una bona quantitat d'ingredients del seu maletí i comença a preparar-los. El primer que en Harry es pregunta és si el maletí deu estar encantant per a tenir una gran capacitat, com el seu mokeskin. La segona, que si a més d'haver-se emportat el flascó de poció d'amagatotis, en Malfoy deu haver aprofitat també per assaltar l'armari d'ingredients de Sant Mungo. Potser per això ha trigat més a arribar del que la recepcionista de l'hospital li ha dit a Harry que ho faria el metge que li enviava.

—Necessites un cop de mà? —pregunta.

Draco alça ambdues celles amb un gest irònic.

—Pretenc que la poció funcioni, Potter —li respon amb un to burlaner.

En Harry fa una ganyota, ofès.

—No era l'assignatura, sinó el professor —es defensa—. I a sisè vaig aprendre bastant amb l'Slughorn, que ho sàpigues!

En Draco posa cara de no creure-s'ho, però li allarga el ganivet i un piló d'arrels de margarida.

—Dos centímetres —li recorda.

En Harry comença a tallar sense dir res més.

Quan més tard la Molly i l'Andròmeda baixen per fer el dinar, se'ls troben remenant les dues grans olles en silenci, amb els ulls fixos en els seus rellotges de polsera.

—I on farem el caldo, ara? —exclama la Molly.

—No t'amoïnis —diu l'Andròmeda—. Crec que encara en tenim de congelat... —i ja compta que més de la meitat de la canalla no tindrà gaire gana.

Cap dels dos joves para atenció a les dues bruixes. En Draco, perquè està molt concentrat en el que fa; en Harry, perquè ho està a demostrar que sap el que fa. L'Andròmeda mira de reüll el seu nebot. Físicament, una calca del seu cunyat: alt i prim, amb un posat arrogant que ha notat que el noi ha mirat de suavitzar des que ha arribat. Però el té. Malgrat tot, ha estat molt dolç amb la canalla. Això l'ha sorprès per les referències que en té. I, a més, sembla que sap el que es fa. És llest. S'ha posat a la Molly a la butxaca des del moment que li ha reconegut el mèrit dels fulls on apunten medicament, hora i dosi. En Colin, que se'l mirava malament des que ha arribat, ha canviat l'expressió quant la Beth li ha vomitat a sobre i Draco, lluny de demostrar fàstic o enuig, senzillament s'ha netejat amb la vareta i ha tranquil·litzat la nena. El Colin és treballador, responsable, capacitat per a aquesta feina. Però els vòmits el poden. Pel que fa a la Susan, bé, la Susan és una beneitona. Una bona noia però, segons el seu parer, una mica justeta pel que fa a capacitats màgiques. No obstant això, és un dels puntals de l'orfenat. La mainada se l'estima molt. És una fantàstica organitzadora de jocs i una efectiva consoladora de sanglots i plorades. I té tanta paciència! L'única que, com ella, ha mantingut una postura freda i distant ha estat la Tracy. La noia no ha badat boca en tota l'estona, però es mirava en Draco com si li degués alguna cosa.

En Harry deixa anar un renec i en Draco prem els llavis.

—Si l'has cagat, Potter, estaràs vomitant bavoses fins a l'any que ve —amenaça.

—M'he descomptat... —gruny en Harry, avergonyit per haver de reconèixer-ho.

En Draco sospira i nega amb el cap.

—Vint-i-vuit, et falten dues remenades.

En Harry no s'atreveix a mirar-lo, per no tornar a descomptar-se i quedar com un babau, però pregunta:

—Com ho saps?

En Draco no es molesta a contestar-li. L'Andròmeda s'aguanta un somriure. En Harry està nerviós, ho nota. La bruixa sap que la relació entre els dos joves no ha estat mai massa amable. Però pels seus nens, en Harry és capaç d'acceptar el que faci falta. A vegades la preocupa, aquest noi. L'orfenat és la seva vida; no hi ha res més. I això no està bé per un noi de vint-i-tres anys. Hauria de sortir més, divertir-se, gaudir de la vida com qualsevol altre jove de la seva edat. Tots els altres ho fan. Els caps de setmana lliuren per torns. Però en Harry poques vegades deixa El Niu de la Hedwig.

—Això ja està! —en Draco retira l'olla— Com s'apaga aquest fotut foc?

En Harry retira també la seva i tanca els dos focs.

—Que em podria tornar el flascó que li he donat abans, senyora Weasley? —pregunta Draco, fent servir un to molt més amable que fa uns moments.

—Ara te'l porto, rei —i remuga—: Ara no sé on l'he deixat...

En Draco fa el possible per no girar els ulls en blanc en escoltar la paraula "rei".

—Ah, sí! —exclama després la Molly.

Mou la seva vareta i convoca el flascó.

—Aquí tens, maco.

Ell el posa sobre la taula i el duplica trenta vegades.

—Ara s'han d'omplir, Potter. Necessito un embut i un cullerot...

Abans que Harry es pugui moure, la Molly els posa a les mans el que Draco ha demanat. Els dos joves comencen a omplir flascons en silenci. Una hora després, la poció està llesta perquè els nens la prenguin.

—Bé, crec que ja he acabat aquí —diu en Draco, recollint les restes d'ingredients que encara hi ha per sobre la taula—. Si hi hagués algun problema, suposo que vindrà qualsevol dels sanadors de l'equip de guàrdia —tanca el maletí i afegeix amb una mica d'ironia—: Dels titulars. A hores d'ara ja no crec que estiguin tan enfeinats... De tota manera, suposo que demà vindrà algú a veure com va la cosa.

Es queda mirant en Potter, que també se'l mira, como si no sabés què dir.

—Bé... —murmura, una mica incòmode.

Llavors Potter sembla sortir del seu estat d'encantament.

—T'acompanyo... —diu.

En Draco fa un gest amb el cap dirigit a les dues bruixes, que li tornen, però només la Molly li somriu. Quan arriben davant la xemeneia, en Potter li allarga la mà.

—Moltes gràcies, Malfoy.

Una mica sorprès, en Draco li encaixa la seva.

—Adéu, Potter.

—Adéu.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

De nou a l'hospital, Draco no pot deixar de pensar en Potter la resta del dia. I encara ho fa l'endemà al matí. Li costa reconèixer la grandesa del que Potter ha fet a l'orfenat. La bogeria de tancar-se en aquella casa i encarregar-se de gairabé mig centenar de nens i tirar endavant. Deu ser conseqüència de tot allò de la valentia Gryffindor... Ha trobat Potter físicament molt canviat. És clar que feia quasi bé cinc anys que no es veien. Des que va acabar la guerra, de fet. Pot ser que s'hagi estirat un mica, no gaire. Però tot ho té molt més ben posat que abans. O és que fins ara no s'hi havia fixat gaire... En Draco va sortir de l'armari un cop acabada la guerra. Va pensar que, perdudes tantes coses, ja no venia d'aquí. I que amb l'enrenou que hi havia a tots nivells en aquell moment, els seus gustos passarien més desapercebuts. Com així va ser. A més, havia promès els seus pares ser discret, ja que ells no perdien l'esperança de poder arreglar un matrimoni, encara que fos de conveniència.

—Ei, Malfoy, l'Strout et vol veure!

En Draco aixeca el cap i tanca amb indolència el llibre sobre plantes verinoses que està llegint. O ho feia abans que els pensaments se li anessin cap a en Potter un altre cop.

—I què vol?

En Derwent arronsa les espatlles.

—I jo què sé! Afanya't, que ja saps com se les gasta...

En Draco arrufa el nas, però s'aixeca amb més diligència de la que voldria. No és ningú l'Strout a l'hora de fotre't tota la cavalleria per sobre! Quan en Draco arriba al despatx del cap de sanadors no té temps ni d'entrar. L'home és a la porta i li encasta un full d'assistència domiciliaria a la mà.

—Agafi els estris, Malfoy. Se'n va a l'orfenat d'en Potter.

—Senyor?

L'Strout sembla molest quan li diu:

—El mateix Potter ha insistit, tot i que li he dit que vostè només és un sanador en pràctiques...

En Draco no s'esforça massa per refrenar la llengua.

—Doncs ahir això no semblava tenir cap importància... —esbossa un somriure ple d'innocència— És més, tinc entès que en Potter va estar dues hores intentant que algun sanador visités els nens...

Això encara sembla molestar més l'Strout.

—Els responsables ja han estat amonestats —diu entre dents—. I si vostè no vol afegir-se a aquest grup, més li val que faci bé la seva feina.

A sobre!, pensa en Draco, però no ho diu. Tirar-li en cara al cap de sanadors que no ha fet bé la seva feina ja ha estat prou arriscat. Més satisfet de si mateix del que pot demostrar, se'n va a buscar les seves coses per tornar al Niu de la Hedwig.

En Harry espera a peu de xemeneia amb l'Amy a coll i en Kevin agafat de la butxaca del seus pantalons. L'Eddie practica una mena de patinatge salvatge, lliscant amb els mitjons sobre el parquet, estossegant de tant en tant, i llançant-se a terra com a pirueta final perquè la bata de franel·la també llisca molt bé. En Freddie, que des que ha deixat de vomitar i es troba molt millor tampoc para quiet, li dóna puntades de peu a una pilota posant en perill tot el mobiliari. La Susan i les nenes que ja es troben millor són a la sala de jocs, on han assegut totes les nines i fan fireta. Han fet fora els vailets perquè els desmuntaven la parada i finalment en Colin se'ls ha endut a la sala d'estar, on llegeix contes amb uns quants, a excepció de l'Eddie i en Freddie, que van a la seva. Els que encara estan més empiocats són a dalt, amb l'Andròmeda i la Tracy.

Quan la xemeneia guspireja, en Harry no es pot creure que estigui tan ansiós. Veure sortir-ne en Malfoy li provoca un petit sotrac a l'estómac.

—Hola, Malfoy —saluda, estenent la mà cap a ell.

L'altre li encaixa amb un petit somriure que a Harry, per primera vegada, li sembla diferent.

—Com va tot? —pregunta en Draco.

—Millor. Però en Justin, l'Andrew i la Beth encara estan una mica enfebrats. Seria bo que comencessis per ells.

En Draco assenteix amb el cap i segueix en Harry cap a les escales.

Dues hores després, amb l'Eddie arrossegant el seu maletí com a auto proclamat ajudant seu, en Draco es troba altre cop davant de la xemeneia, a punt de tornar a Sant Mungo.

—Vindràs demà? —pregunta Harry.

—Si l'Strout m'envia...

En Harry somriu. I en Draco sap que demà tornarà a ser aquí.

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

Ha passat una setmana i la crisi gripal ja ha estat superada per l'orfenat. Amb tots els nens recuperats, en Draco ja no té cap raó per tornar-hi. Reconeix que els trobarà a faltar. Les següents setmanes el jove sanador en pràctiques se submergeix en la rutina de l'hospital. Pel que sembla, haver rebut la confiança de Harry Potter per tractar els nens del seu orfenat, encara que sigui d'una vulgar grip, l'ha fet guanyar alguns punts. L'objectiu de Draco és la tercera planta, Enverinaments Provocats per Pocions i Plantes. Però ara el tenen a Accidents Provocats Per Artefactes. I malgrat totes les sol·licituds que ha fet, no sembla que tinguin cap intenció de canviar-lo de lloc. I ja està fart d'explosions de calders, detonacions de varetes, accidents d'escombra... Potser ara, gràcies a Potter, li faran més cas...

—Malfoy, tens un pacient a la sala d'urgències.

—A la sala d'urgències? —s'estranya en Draco.

Ell no és sanador d'urgències.

—Es veu que un dels nanos d'en Potter ha caigut i s'ha fet un bon trau —diu en Derwent—. En Donaldson està que trina perquè t'ha demanat a tu. Però l'Strout l'ha fet callar.

En Donaldson és el sanador que fins a la Grip Russa, com se la coneix ara, ha atès sempre l'orfenat. Però, desgraciadament per a ell, estava de vacances a Espanya quan l'epidèmia es va desencadenar. A Draco li falta temps per arribar a la sala d'urgències.

—Per què no em sorprèn que siguis tu?

L'Eddie sanglota assegut sobre la llitera. En Potter li prem un drap impregnat de sang que li tapa mitja cara.

—Ha caigut del gronxador —balboteja en Harry, que està molt nerviós—. No sé què ha passat amb l'encanteri contra caigudes —es passa la mà pels cabells, esvalotant-los—. No ens havia passat mai!

—Calmat, Potter —diu en Draco mentre aparta el drap de la cara del nen—. Vaja! Sí que l'hem feta bona, eh, Eddie?

El nen té un trau bastant profund sobre la cella esquerra.

—Sé tancar ferides petites —diu en Harry, que no s'ha calmat en absolut—. Però quan he vist això... Déu meu! Es podia haver matat!

—Potter, si no calles, et faré fora.

La veu d'en Draco ha sonat educada, però determinada. En Harry comprèn que ho diu seriosament. Així que es mossega el llavi i observa. En Malfoy ha fet estirar l'Eddie a la llitera i li parla de manera tranquil·litzadora. Mou la vareta pronunciant encanteris que en Harry no coneix. La sang que envolta la ferida s'esvaeix i els successius encanteris la netegen i desinfecten.

—Ara et faré una mica de mal Eddie —l'avisa en Draco—. Faré pujar la carn i tancaré la ferida. Trigaré una mica perquè ho he de fer molt a poc a poc, perquè no et quedi cap senyal lletja i tampoc no et faci mal desprès, d'acord?

El nen diu que sí amb el cap, busca la mà d'en Harry i tanca molt fort els ulls. Tot el procés fa patir més a en Harry que a l'Eddie, gairabé.

—Has estat molt valent, Eddie! —el felicita en Draco quan acaba. I després afegeix—: Respira, Potter.

En Harry somriu, una mica avergonyit. El sanador li allarga un flascó petit.

—Li farà una mica de mal durant les properes hores —diu Draco—. Cinc gotes en un got petit amb aigua o suc de carabassa. Li pots donar cada quatre hores, si fa falta.

En Harry se'l posa a la butxaca i després agafa l'Eddie a coll. El nen de seguida se li arrauleix.

—Gràcies, Malfoy —i reconeix—:Tens molta mà amb els nens.

—No sé què dir-te...

—T'ho dic de veritat —insisteix Harry—. Sé de què parlo...

En Draco se sent una mica incòmode. No està acostumat als afalacs. Ja no.

—T'ho agraeixo... —diu una mica enrojolat.

—Vull anar a casa... —somiqueja l'Eddie.

En Harry li acarona el cabell i li fa un petó.

—Ara marxem, rei —però mira en Draco com si marxar li sabés una mica de greu—. Bé, doncs...

El sanador no sap per quins set sous diu el que diu, però ho diu.

—Si vols, demà puc venir a donar-li una ullada...

En Harry sembla que revifa. Però diu:

—Em sap greu, perquè és diumenge. No deus treballar...

—No t'amoïnis. No em costa gens —s'apressa a respondre Draco.

—Doncs ja que ets tan amable, si vols, pots quedar-te a dinar —el convida Harry. I tampoc sap per què ho ha dit.

—Molt bé —accepta Draco—. Ens veiem demà, doncs.

Quan en Potter i l'Eddie desapareixen per la porta, en Draco es pregunta què acaba de passar.

_Continuarà..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTOL II**

El Niu de la Hedwig un diumenge al matí no és el que Draco ha vist mentre la grip ha postrat al llit a la majoria dels seus habitants. Plou i tota la canalla es reparteix entre la sala de jocs i la sala d'estar. Corredisses, xiscles, pilotes descontrolades, petites baralles...

—Merlí diví!

Tot just sortir de la xemeneia en Draco ha hagut d'esquivar un cop de pilota. Els nens que corren per la sala d'estar el saluden amb alegria i després es barallen per veure qui va a avisar Harry. Finalment entre tots porten Draco fins el primer pis, on es troben en Harry enfilat a una escala, canviant la bombeta d'un dels llums del sostre del passadís. Porta uns texans vells i un jersei que ha conegut millors temps. Entremig, un ventre pla i fibrat, amb un camí de pèl negre sobre la pell blanca que baixa des del llombrígol i es perd dins els pantalons. En Draco saliveja. Quan s'adona de la seva presència —qualsevol no ho fa amb la cridòria que els ha precedit— en Potter sembla molt content de veure'l i en Draco no es pot sentir més satisfet. Encara que no ho demostra.

—Reparacions domèstiques —s'excusa el jove baixant de l'escala—. Disculpa'm, no sabia que fos tan tard.

Ara sembla una mica avergonyit de la seva vestimenta.

—Si t'esperes un moment, em dutxo i em canvio de roba —diu.

—Molt bé, però no cal que corris. M'esperaré a baix, a la sala.

En Harry plega l'escala i recull la caixa d'eines. Deixa les dues coses recolzades a la paret.

—Que ningú toqui això —adverteix els nens—. Acompanyeu el sanador Malfoy a la sala d'estar, au, va.

En Draco no sap què li fa més il·lusió, que si Potter tingui tanta pressa per anar a empolainar-se o que li hagi donat el títol de sanador. Potser les dues coses.

Mitja hora després en Harry baixa fent olor de xampú infantil, cosa que a Draco li fa prou gràcia, i l'acompanya fins a la cuina, on es troba el seu petit pacient. Enfilat sobre un tamboret, l'Eddie ajuda la Molly a pelar pèsols, molt enfurrunyat perquè no el deixen jugar amb els altres. També hi ha l'Arthur Weasley i l'Andròmeda. Tots tres saluden a Draco amb amabilitat.

—Tenia por que un cop de pilota li obrís la ferida —explica en Harry—. Però l'Eddie no ho vol entendre això, oi, Eddie?

El nen arronsa encara més l'entrecella, fent morros. En Harry l'agafa, baixant-lo del tamboret on està enfilat per poder arribar a la taula. Se l'asseu a la falda i l'agafa fort, perquè l'Eddie no para de moure's intentant desfer-se'n.

En Draco observa la petita guerra entre l'adult i el nen, divertit. A Potter li costa mantenir-lo quiet a la falda. I l'Eddie sembla determinat a baixar, sigui com sigui.

—Si no t'estàs quiet, avui no hi haurà postres —l'amenaça finalment en Harry—. I sé que la Molly ha fet natilles de xocolata.

L'Eddie esbufega. No seria la primera vegada que es queda sense unes postres que li agraden per no haver-se portat bé. Així que, a contra cor, atura la bellugadissa.

—Vegem com està això... —en Draco destapa la ferida i l'examina minuciosament. Més del necessari, de fet. A primer cop d'ull ja es veu que el trau ha tancat bé i amb prou feines està inflamat. No més del que li pertoca després de vint-i-quatre hores—. Quantes vegades has hagut de donar-li les gotes? —pregunta.

—Quan vam arribar a casa i abans d'anar a dormir —respon en Harry. Després somriu—. Avui està enfadat, però no s'ha queixat que li fes mal...

En Draco torna a tapar la ferida.

—Apa, si avui fas bondat, demà la destaparem i ja podràs jugar a pilota.

No gaire convençut, l'Eddie baixa de la falda d'en Harry d'un salt.

—Però no vull pelar pèsols! —es queixa.

—Doncs vine aquí i t'explicaré una cosa —diu l'Arthur Weasley—. No saps el conte de la nena que vivia dins d'una beina de pèsols i gairebé la tiren a l'olla?

L'Eddie s'hi acosta, interessat, i s'asseu al costat de l'Arthur.

—Bé, solucionat —diu en Harry content. Després es mira en Draco amb un somriure maliciós—. I a tu com se't dóna això de pelar pèsols?

Quan per fi comencen a dinar, en Draco no es pot creure tot el que li han fet fer. I el pitjor de tot és que ho ha fet més de gust del que es pensava. Ha pelat pèsols, ha ajudat a parar taula, ha perseguit nens per mitja casa fins aconseguir que es rentessin les mans i després els ha dut al menjador... La Susan, en Dennis i la Davis avui lliuren.

—Tens un estrany concepte del que és convidar a dinar a la gent —li diu a Potter, un cop asseguts a taula.

El somriure d'en Harry és radiant.

Que un diumenge de cada tres en Draco estigui convidat a dinar, comença a ser cosa habitual al Niu de la Hedwig. És normal que a esquenes d'en Harry, els altres comencin a parlar. Tots aprecien el seu cap. La Susan i en Dennis el coneixen des de l'escola. Van formar part de l'Exèrcit d'en Dumbledore i li van fer costat durant la guerra, encara que a en Dennis, per la seva edat, no el van deixar lluitar. El seu germà Colin va morir durant la batalla final, després de desobeir la Professora McGonagall, que li havia prohibit anar-hi. La Tracy, pel fet de ser una Slytherin, no va ser molt propera a Harry durant la seva estada a Hogwarts. Però, particularment, no tenia res en contra d'ell. És més, secretament, desitjava que el Nen que Va Viure li fotés un bon joc d'Avades al cara de serp. Que en Harry l'hagi acceptat al Niu de la Hedwig ha significat molt per a ella. Pel que fa a l'Arthur i la Molly, en Harry és el seu vuitè fill. L'estimen, es preocupen i desitgen el millor per a ell. Com l'Andròmeda, que ha après a estimar i a confiar en el padrí del seu nét. Entén molt bé per què en Remus i la seva filla el van fer padrí d'en Teddy. Però, de tots, potser és l'única que sap veure una mica més enllà d'en Harry; del seu tarannà amable i el seu rostre somrient. Va passar molt de temps amb ell després de la guerra, consolant-se mútuament de les pèrdues. Per tanta gent que ja no hi era. El noi estava boig per en Teddy: l'amanyagava, el petonejava, li donava el biberó, el feia dormir... En Harry té una desesperada necessitat d'estimar amagada sota el seu paper de padrí preocupat i atent. I una necessitat encara més apressant de ser estimat. L'Andròmeda creu que en Harry ni n'és conscient d'això. Però només s'ha de veure com es bolca en els nens, orfes com ell. Com li preocupa que no pateixin, que no se sentin sols, que se sàpiguen estimats. Salta a la vista que tracta d'envoltar-los de tot el que ell no ha tingut. I que tots els petons i les abraçades que els petits li fan recompensen amb escreix totes les que ell no va rebre a la seva pròpia infantesa. Malgrat tot, l'Andròmeda és conscient que hi ha petons i abraçades que en Harry també necessita i que cap nen no li pot donar.

Els seus íntims saben, perquè ell no se n'ha amagat, que a Harry li agraden els homes. Però no recorden que hi hagi hagut ningú important en la seva vida, sentimentalment parlant. Com pot haver-hi algú si mai surt! Ara els preocupa la continua presència de Malfoy a l'orfenat. No han vist Harry somriure a ningú de la manera que somriu al sanador. I com que no saben realment quines són les intencions d'en Malfoy ni de quin peu coixeja, pateixen. El jove és atractiu, d'això no hi ha cap mena de dubte. I poden entendre que Harry se n'hagi penjat una mica, malgrat el passat. A més, el sanador ha pres el camí més directe per estovar el cor del director de l'orfenat: ser afectuós amb la seva canalla. Però, i si en Harry acaba enamoriscant-se'n? I si decideix donar el pas que no ha donat fins ara amb la persona equivocada? És realment en Malfoy la persona equivocada? Tantes preguntes, tants dubtes... Però ni el matrimoni Weasley, ni la Susan, en Dennis o la Tracy s'atreveixen a plantejar-les a Harry. Saben que les interferències a la seva vida privada, l'heroi no se les ha pres mai gaire bé. I després de cada conversa, totes les mirades acaben caient sobre l'Andròmeda. Però ella no està gaire decidida a intervenir-hi, encara.

—Paciència —diu una mica per treure-se'ls de sobre—. No crec que sigui dolent que en Harry hagi trobat algú de la seva edat amb qui compartir temps i conversa.

No obstant això, observa atentament el seu nebot cada cop que ve a l'orfenat.

Aquest dissabte a la nit, en Draco espera a Harry al _Gnom Golafre_, un nou restaurant que han obert a Hogsmeade. Fa dies que intenta fer-lo sortir de l'orfenat. No està tan cec com per no veure les mirades dels altres. Avui vol tenir en Harry només per a ell, lluny d'ulls acusadors. Vol sentir-se lliure per intentar avançar una mica en aquesta mena de relació que tenen. Nota que en Harry està receptiu, que també en té ganes, però que el seu entorn el reprimeix de donar cap passa en aquest sentit.

En Harry arriba cinc minuts passades les vuit, amb un somriure nerviós. El cambrer que l'acompanya fins a la taula es veu tot cofoi del client que porta. Els de les altres taules també se'l miren, xiuxiuejant, i en Draco comprèn perquè en Harry no és gaire aficionat a mostrar-se en públic. _Que s'hi vagin acostumant_, pensa en Draco, malgrat tot, optimista. S'aixeca educadament i li dóna la mà. Després tots dos s'asseuen. El cambrer els porta les cartes i els deixa uns minuts per a decidir.

—No havia vingut mai —diu en Harry mirant al seu voltant—. És agradable, oi?

—I si ens deixessin de mirar, encara ho seria més... —ironitza en Draco.

En Harry somriu.

—T'ho vaig advertir...

En Draco arronsa les espatlles.

—Ja se'n cansaran.

I ben aviat tots dos s'obliden de l'entorn i es concentren en ells. Xerren una mica de tot: dels nens, dels problemes de finançament que té l'orfenat, de l'hospital, dels exàmens que Draco ha de presentar en un parell de mesos per ser un sanador de totes, totes... Quan arriben a les postres, quan el vi ja ha fet el seu efecte i ha deslligat les llengües, entren en qüestions més íntimes, a les quals mai han pogut arribar quan Draco va a dinar a l'orfenat. Ara se senten còmodes i distesos, propers, ansiosos de saber el que l'altre mai no ha explicat d'ell mateix. És en Draco qui trenca el gel; el que lentament, buscant cada paraula, mesurant cadascun dels seus gestos, li fa saber a l'altre l'interès que li ha despertat. En Harry es confessa alleugerit que hagi estat Draco qui ha donat el primer pas, perquè ell no hauria sabut pas com fer-ho. No té gaire experiència en això del flirteig, a demostrar aquest tipus d'afeccions cap una altra persona. Quan en Draco li agafa la mà sobre la taula, fins i tot s'enrojola una mica. El sanador té la sensació que ha d'anar a poc a poc amb Harry; que li ha d'anar descobrint les coses de mica en mica, donant-li temps per assimilar-les. De fet, en Draco no té cap pressa. Vol assaborir aquest procés. Vol enamorar-lo poc a poc; vol enamorar-se de Harry de la mateixa manera, sense precipitar-se.

Draco i Harry allarguen la vetllada prenent unes copes al mateix restaurant, on estan encantats de tenir l'heroi del món màgic en el seu establiment. L'amo ja s'ha preocupat bé prou que ningú no els molesti; que estiguin tranquils i còmodes, de manera que Harry Potter desitgi tornar un altre dia. És una publicitat impagable per al seu negoci.

Quan els joves s'acomiaden, en Draco deixa un petó suau i dolç als llavis de Harry, que no pretén resposta.

En Harry pensa en el petó de Draco durant molts dies. Ha estat amb prou feines un frec, però els llavis li formiguegen quan hi pensa. Té moltes ganes de tornar a veure al seu excompany d'escola. Encara no es pot creure que el jove sigui afí als seus gustos. Que li pugui agradar a Draco com el sanador li ha començat a agradar a ell. No sap que cada vegada que gira l'esquena els seus companys fan safareig. Tots han notat el canvi. En Harry està content, rialler, d'un humor envejable. I no és que Harry no rigui o no estigui content habitualment. La diferencia és, potser, que ara se'l veu il·lusionat.

—I així, com va anar el sopar? —pregunta finalment l'Andròmeda, empesa per tots els altres.

—Genial! —respon Harry— S'hi menja prou bé en el _Gnom Golafre_.

—I després devíeu fer una copeta, oi? —diu com si res la bruixa— Com que vas tornar una mica tard...

En Harry deixa anar una riallada.

—Que m'esperaves?

—És clar que no! —s'apressa a assegurar l'Andròmeda—. És que l'Amy es va despertar i et cridava, i llavors vaig veure que no hi eres...

L'Andròmeda se sufoca una mica amb la mentida. Però en Harry no se n'adona.

—Sí, vam prendre una copa després de sopar —li explica ell—, tot xerrant. Va ser molt agradable.

Ella guarda silenci una estona. No sap com fer-li la pregunta sense que sembli que s'està ficant on no la demanen.

—Harry...

—Digues.

—El meu nebot t'agrada, oi?

Ell aixeca el cap i la mira fixament, amb el seus ulls verds molt brillants, abans de dir:

—Sí, m'agrada. M'agrada molt.

En Draco es mor de ganes de veure en Harry. Però només falta un mes i mig per als exàmens de final de carrera. A més de complir els seus torns a l'hospital, passa totes les hores que pot estudiant. El que no pot evitar és distreure's més estones de les que voldria pensant en ell. Fins i tot a casa s'han adonat d'aquests moments d'embadaliment.

—Així que vas sopar amb en Potter, l'altra nit...

—Sí, pare. Vam anar al _Gnom Golafre_.

En Lucius arrufa una mica el nas.

—No el porta aquell brètol d'en Bob Ogden, el germà d'en Tiberius Ogden?

—El que és membre del Wizengamot? —intervé la Narcisa.

En Lucius assenteix.

—Sembla ser que el van fer fora del Departament d'Aplicació de la Llei Màgica —segueix explicant—. I en Tiberius l'ha ajudat a muntar aquesta mena de restaurant —acaba amb una mica de menyspreu.

—Doncs s'hi menja bé —diu en Draco—. A en Harry i a mi ens va agradar molt.

Aquest cop, la mirada d'en Lucius és de preocupació.

—Vols dir que no t'estàs precipitant, fill? —en Draco alça els ulls— En Potter no és qualsevol, Draco. Si la pífies, podem tenir problemes. Si això vostre no surt bé...

—No t'amoïnis, pare. En Harry i jo només sopem i xerrem —somriu—. El temps dirà.

Després d'un no parar d'òlibes volant amunt i avall, en Draco i en Harry tornen a sopar al _Gnom Golafre_. En Bob Ogden no pot estar més content. Els ha preparat una taula encara més discreta i reservada que l'altre cop, perquè els dos joves tinguin intimitat. No és que Ogden sigui un romàntic empedreït o un acèrrim protector de la privacitat dels altres. És un home de negocis. I Harry Potter un altre cop en el seu restaurant, bé, d'ell i el seu germà, és la millor publicitat que hauria imaginat mai.

Aliens als pensaments d'Ogden, en Harry i en Draco se senten feliços de poder parlar cara a cara i no mitjançant òlibes o de la xemeneia. De poder tocar-se. Avui no es donen la mà, com feien abans. En Draco li fa un petó a Harry, com aquell de comiat de l'última vegada. La diferència és que aquest cop en Harry el respon i li sembla massa curt, es queda amb ganes. Vol tenir-ne més abans d'acabar la nit, de petons.

No tenen gaire cosa nova per explicar-se després de tot el que ja s'han escrit aquestes tres últimes setmanes. Però els falten ulls per mirar-se. Les mans sobre la taula no paren quietes. Quan arriba el primer plat, seria difícil dir qui dels dos deixar anar l'altre amb menys ganes. En Harry té la sensació de tenir les galtes permanentment enceses sota la mirada d'en Draco. Mai ningú no l'havia fet sentir així. Molta gent se'l mira amb admiració, amb idolatria, fins i tot li han fet ullets oferint-se pel que ell volgués. La mirada de Draco és diferent. El fa sentir calent, desitjat, com si fos l'Adonis que Harry té molt clar que no és ni serà mai. És una sensació que li agrada. Potser perquè aquest cop té ganes de sentir-la, de gaudir-la amb la persona més inesperada del món. Després dels mocs i les esbatussades que s'han fotut l'un a l'altre durant els anys d'escola, ara és molt excitant veure en Draco sota aquesta nova perspectiva. Ha descobert en ell una persona que mai de la vida s'hauria imaginat. Des que s'han retrobat després de tants anys, ha copsat la persona que ha estat amagada dins Draco durant tot aquest temps.

Per la seva banda, en Draco se sent encisat per la verdor dels ulls de Harry. És com si no els hagués vist mai, abans. I la manera que té de somriure-li? El fa bavejar. Fa que l'estómac se li ompli de papallones i tingui ganes de saltironejar com un nen. En Harry li desperta un sentiment de tendresa que mai hagués pensat que el pogués emplenar de la manera que ara ho fa. Ha descobert en ell tantes coses que el seu orgull de sang pura no l'havia deixat veure quan anaven a l'escola! En Harry és una persona senzilla, que va de cara, poc avesada en els subterfugis entre els que ell està tan acostumat a moure's. Té una mena d'innocència que ni la crueltat d'una guerra li ha pogut arrabassar. Hi ha una part d'en Harry que encara és per estrenar; una que no ha volgut o no ha tingut oportunitat de deixar conèixer a ningú. I no compten els enamoriscaments d'adolescència, com aquella Ravenclaw de la qual no recorda el nom, o la Weasley. En Draco està segur que en Harry llavors anava a la deriva, sense saber realment què buscava. I ara que ho sap, en Draco l'ha trobat sol, beneïda sigui la seva sort! També sap que el cor d'en Harry és ple de gent: els nens, els seus amics, els Weasley, que són la seva família... Però ell no l'ha donat a ningú. Encara.

—Et ve de gust que anem a fer una copa, ara? —pregunta en Draco quan acaben de sopar.

—A on? No conec massa llocs, a part de Les Tres Escombres o la Marmita Foradada a Londres...

En Draco s'aguanta el riure. Cap dels dos locals és adequat pel que està pensant.

—Sí, anirem a Londres —li diu—. Conec un local que està prou be.

És divertit veure com en Harry "al·lucina en colors", tal com ell mateix expressa. Confessa que sabia que aquests llocs existien, però que mai no hi havia anat a cap. Se'l veu prou entusiasmat. Bon coneixedor del terreny, en Draco se l'emporta fins a una zona més recollida, des d'on poden observar tot el bullici sense formar-ne part.

—Per què no fem una volta? —diu en Harry— M'agradaria veure-ho tot...

En Draco somriu.

—Perquè vull un lloc tranquil on et pugui menjar la boca sense que res em distregui.

En Harry es deixa caure al sofà, de repent, sense gaires ganes d'esbrinar que hi pot haver més enllà de la tauleta on han deixat les begudes.

—I què esperes, doncs?

Quan en Harry torna a l'orfenat camina sobre núvols de cotó. Són les tres de la matinada. Li sembla estrany, fins i tot anguniós, el silenci que envolta la casa a aquestes hores, acostumat als crits i al soroll que l'omplen durant tot el dia. Va a la cuina per a preparar-se un te. No té son. Està tan excitat encara pels petons i les carícies d'en Draco que no sap si podrà dormir. És com un nen amb joguina nova que no vol parar de jugar. Mai no hauria pensat que pogués sentir-se tan còmode amb ningú. Draco es perfila en els seus pensaments com l'home que pot ocupar el buit que li queda per omplir. En Harry sempre ha estat impetuós i llançat en qualsevol situació que no impliqui sentiments. En el passat, ha estat capaç de llançar un _Crucio_ sense contemplacions, però no d'enfrontar-se, aterrit, a les exigències afectives de la Cho o de la Ginny, per exemple. I després, un cop va haver acceptat el que realment li agradava, tampoc s'ha vist amb cor d'entrar en el joc del flirteig. No en sap. Potser en el seu subconscient segueix sobrevivint la vella idea inculcada a força de cops i de menyspreus pels seus oncles: que és un fenomen que ningú pot estimar. En aquest cor en el qual Draco pensa que ja hi ha prou gent i també s'hi vol fer un lloc, en Harry ha estat capaç d'assimilar amistat, companyonia, afecte cap a la canalla que cuida o cap a la família adoptiva que l'ha cuidat a ell, els Weasley. Però algú que el vulgui, deixant de banda el seu glamurós títol d'heroi, a ell sencer, amb els seus cabells de pena, els seus genolls nuosos, les seves mans aspres, el seu metre seixanta-sis de cos prim i sense gràcia... No sap que si en Draco hagués pogut llegir-li els pensaments en aquest moment, li hauria preguntat quan temps feia que no es mira al mirall.

Des que Harry va obrir l'orfenat hi ha hagut poques adopcions. En quatre anys, un parell de nens. I d'un d'ells eren uns tiets que vivien a Romania i no s'havien assabentat de la mort dels seus parents perquè hi tenien poca relació. Ara, en poc més de tres setmanes, han rebut cinc peticions. L'Andròmeda pensa que això indica una plena recuperació en el món màgic; que la guerra ha quedat definitivament enrere i la gent torna a tenir mitjans per pensar en un futur a llarg termini. Està contenta. En Harry, no. Se sent desbordat. S'oposa a exhibir les criatures com en un mercat de carn perquè las famílies triïn. I no vol de cap manera que els que no siguin adoptats se sentin rebutjats i ho passin malament.

Quan en Draco arriba avui a l'orfenat, aprofitant l'hora que té per dinar i fer-ho amb en Harry, no el troba en el lloc habitual a aquestes hores: empaitant nens a rentar-se les mans o organitzant el menjador. La canalla ja està acostumada a la seva presència i no li fan massa cas. I ell, que ja se sent una mica com a casa seva, dirigeix les passes cap a la cuina. Tampoc allí s'estranya ningú de veure'l.

—En Harry tot el matí que està tancat al despatx, amb en Dennis —li respon l'Andròmeda quan pregunta—. Més val que no el molestis.

En Draco prem els llavis. El to de la seva tia sempre és una mica esquerp. Li parla poc, però, i tampoc sembla que hagi intentat posar pals a las rodes a la seva relació amb Harry. Però això s'empassa aquests petits pinyols que ella li llança de tant en tant.

—Hi ha algun problema? —pregunta.

—Has vingut a dinar, suposo —diu ella—. Doncs ja te'n faré cinc cèntims mentre ho fem. I ara, fes alguna cosa i ajuda a portar nens a taula —el to és autoritari—, que avui ens en falten quatre mans.

En Draco es mossega la llengua i gira cua cap al menjador, a la caça i captura de nens entremaliats i esmunyedissos. Entre la Susan i ell aconsegueixen asseure'ls a tots a taula en un quart d'hora, mentre la Molly i l'Andròmeda van amunt i avall levitant safates plenes de menjar i gerres d'aigua i suc de carabassa.

Els primers minuts l'Andròmeda no li dirigeix la paraula, massa ocupada que les coses no s'esvalotin al seu voltant. En Teddy, el seu nét i fillol d'en Harry, està assegut al seu costat, molt quietó i formal. En Draco se'l mira amb curiositat. Avui porta el cabell blau. Des que visita l'orfenat ja li ha vist de tots colors. I sap que el fet que el color sigui viu i vistós vol dir que en Teddy està content i de bon humor. Quan està tristoi o enfadat el color acostuma a ser fosc.

—Com està la teva mare?

A Draco una mica més i li cau la cullera de la mà. Es mira la seva tia procurant esvair l'expressió de sorpresa del seu rostre. L'Andròmeda mai li havia preguntat per la seva germana fins ara.

—La mare està bé, gràcies —respon.

L'Andròmeda guarda silenci uns moments. En Draco espera impacient a que enceti de nou la conversa. Vol saber per quins set sous en Harry està tancat en el despatx amb en Dennis.

—Li diré que has preguntat per ella —diu, malgrat tot.

L'Andròmeda sembla repensar-s'ho, no gaire convençuda.

—No, no cal —diu finalment—. T'agrairia que no ho fessis.

I comença a renyar l'Eddie, que es dedica a tirar trossets de pa a en Freddie i en Kevin, asseguts davant d'ell. En Draco s'acaba la sopa sense saber què pensar. Després, també sense saber com, es troba amb l'Amy a la falda, i l'ha de consolar perquè en Justin li ha pres la nina i la pobra joguina ha acabat plena de sopa fins a la punta dels seus cabells de vinil.

—Tens mà amb els nens —li diu l'Andròmeda, sorprenent-lo altre cop.

Ell s'arronsa d'espatlles.

—Bé, no ho sé...

—Podries dedicar-te a la pediatria...

—M'he especialitzat en enverinaments provocats per pocions i plantes, de fet —diu ell.

—Doncs, has perdut el temps...

En Draco deixa anar una rialla totalment espontània.

—Vaja! —exclama— I jo que pensava que hi tenia futur després d'un any d'especialització...

—És el que penso —diu la seva tia, molt seriosa—. I ara et faré una pregunta i més et val que siguis sincer —es mira el seu nebot fixament i li deixa anar:— Quines intencions tens amb en Harry?

En Draco està segur que si en aquest moment el punxen, no li treuen sang.

—Perdona?

—M'has entès perfectament, no em facis repetir-ho.

_Ara sí que la seva tia s'ha passat tres pobles_, pensa Draco. Ell també es posa seriós.

—Disculpa'm, però no crec que sigui de la teva incumbència. En tot cas, és cosa meva i d'en Harry.

—Doncs em sembla que t'equivoques —li diu ella una mica enrederada—. Me l'estimo molt aquest noi, jo. A més, és el padrí del meu nét. És quasi com ser família.

L'Amy, que està molt calladeta a la falda d'en Draco, es mira els dos adults una mica espantada pel to que utilitzen; sospita que les coses que diuen no són gaire maques. Però només té tres anys i no les entén. Així que s'arrauleix en Draco i somica:

—Vull que vingui en Harry...

—Ara no pot, maca. Sembla ser que té feina —en Draco es mira la seva tia i diu, mordaç:— Però encara no m'han explicat quina.

L'Andròmeda prem els llavis d'una manera bastant semblant a com ho fa el seu nebot.

—Vine, Amy, deixa el sanador Malfoy menjar tranquil —diu, fent intenció d'agafar la nena.

—L'Amy està molt bé on està —l'atura ell secament—. No em molesta.

No tornen a parlar. Després de dinar, Draco se'n va cap el despatx, sense fer cas de la mirada contrariada de la seva tia. _Que la bombin_, pensa. Truca a la porta i entra sense esperar contestació. En Harry i en Dennis estan amb una parella de mitjana edat. Tots quatre es giren cap a ell, sorpresos.

—Perdoneu —es disculpa Draco, una mica tallat—. No sabia que teníeu visites...

Però en Harry sembla content de veure'l i s'aixeca per sortir amb ell del despatx.

—No sabia que havies vingut —besa Draco amb ganes—. Ho sento, però avui tinc feina.

—No t'amoïnis —diu el sanador—. Ja ens veurem demà...

—Tinc entrevistes tota la setmana... Per què no vens el vespre que et vagi bé?

—Per què són les entrevistes? —pregunta Draco, encuriosit.

—Adopcions —respon Harry sense gaire entusiasme—. Ja t'explicaré.

Draco assenteix.

—Sopem divendres al vespre? —proposa.

—D'acord...

Amb un darrer petó, en Harry torna a entrar al despatx i en Draco se'n va cap a la sala d'estar per fer servir la xemeneia i tornar a l'hospital, molt més content del que estava fins aquell moment.

Quan arriba el divendres al vespre en Harry té els nervis desfets. Ni ell mateix esperava prendre's tan a la tremenda tot això. I se sent malament amb ell mateix perquè, ¿no era la seva fita aconseguir una llar per a tots aquests nens que no en tenen? Però ara té la sensació que li volen prendre alguna cosa seva i no es resigna que li arrabassin. Fins i tot ha discutit amb Dennis, cosa que no havia fet mai. A partir d'aquí, els altres han decidit que el millor és deixar-lo escampar la boira i han procurat no ficar-se-li pel davant. No estan acostumats a veure en Harry traient foc pels queixals.

A les vuit i deu del vespre en Draco es presenta a l'orfenat. Havien quedat amb Harry a dos quarts de vuit i ja fa quaranta minuts que l'ha deixat plantat.

—Vaja! Un altre que fa cara de pomes agres... —mormola la Susan en veure entrar Draco al menjador.

Tots estan sopant, però no es veu en Harry per enlloc.

—On és? —pregunta el sanador.

—A la cuina, fent petar alguna cosa, crec —li respon la Tracy amb ironia.

Serrant les dents, en Draco gira cua i se'n va cap allà. Més li val a Harry tenir una bona excusa...

Tothom és capaç de sentir "l'afectuosa" salutació del jove sanador.

—A la vida m'han fet esperar quaranta minuts, Potter!

No escolten el que respon Harry, però sí la enfurismada exclamació de Draco.

—Com que te n'has oblidat?

Després, silenci.

—No l'haurà desintegrat o alguna cosa així, oi? —diu la Susan, una mica preocupada.

La Tracy se la mira com si hagués perdut el seny.

—El més probable és que s'estiguin morrejant com dos desesperats —ironitza.

—Doncs si la morrejada serveix perquè en Harry es calmi, què vols que et digui... —remuga en Dennis, que encara està amoïnat per les quatre paraules pujades de to que ha tingut amb ell, aquest matí.

Inesperadament, en Harry apareix a l'entrada del menjador, amb el rostre una mica enrojolat, i en un to mansoi els diu:

—Bé, marxo. En Draco i jo anem a sopar...

I se'n va.

—Mira tu per on! —exclama la Tracy— Encara li haurem d'estar agraïts a aquest fotut Malfoy!

L'Andròmeda se la mira malament...

En Harry s'ha disculpat tantes vegades que Draco ja n'ha perdut el compte. Ara, mentre mengen uns espaguetis a la bolonyesa, el sanador intenta fer-li comprendre que no s'ha d'agafar les coses així, tan a pit.

—Ja ho sé que cuides i estimes tots aquest nens com si fossin teus. Però, Harry, tenen dret a tenir una família, oi? No és el que tu volies, també? —en Harry fa que sí amb el cap, enrotllant i desenrotllant la forquilla en els espaguetis— T'adones que no estàs sent gaire racional, oi? —en Harry torna a fer que sí— Bé, doncs, demà et disculpes amb en Dennis i ja està. Segur que ho entén.

—Segur...

En Harry deixa anar un sospir i diu:

—Els Ferguson volen adoptar l'Amy...

_Vet aquí._.., pensa en Draco.

—L'Amy és especial, oi? —en Harry assenteix— Doncs, els dius que no pot ser.

En Harry sospira de nou.

—Els Ferguson estan ben situats —explica—, tenen diners. Van tornar a Anglaterra ara farà un parell d'anys. Li donarien tot el que necessita...

—Ah... —diu en Draco, deixant la copa de vi sobre la taula—... és que tu no li dones?

—Què vols dir? És clar que sí! —en Harry sembla una mica picat ara— Però se suposa que haig de ser racional, no és això?

En Draco somriu.

—Que siguis racional no vol dir que no puguis ser també una mica egoista...

En Harry se'l queda mirant, sense entendre-ho gaire. _Senyor, quina paciència!_, pensa Draco.

—Redéu! Adopta-la tu! —exclama.

—Però... però... això no estaria bé —en Harry parpelleja com si patís d'un tic nerviós—. Què dirien els altres, pobrets!

En Draco arronsa les espatlles.

—Doncs ja els adoptaran altres famílies. Jo també penso que el moment és bo. La gent ja ha sortit de les penúries de la guerra.

—Potser sí...

En Harry es queda pensatiu. En Draco li agafa la mà de sobre la taula i la hi prem amb afecte.

—Ningú no et pot retreure que vulguis la teva pròpia família, Harry. Aquesta nena no podria estar amb ningú millor al món.

En Harry somriu.

—M'ho pensaré.

Segueixen sopant en silenci, cadascun immers en els seus propis pensaments. De sobte, en Harry aixeca els ulls del seu plat i diu:

—Vols venir a casa aquest vespre? Demà no treballes...

—Teniu whisky a l'orfenat? —pregunta amb humor en Draco, creient que l'està convidant a fer la copa allà.

—Bé, jo pensava si et voldries quedar a dormir, de fet.

En Draco tracta de no ennuegar-se amb els espaguetis que s'està empassant.

—És clar! Sí, que vull. N'estàs segur?

En Harry esclafeix a riure.

—Respira, Draco. Que et farà mal el sopar...

En Draco no havia estat mai a l'habitació d'en Harry. I ara espera no haver-la de deixar mai. Té en Harry sota seu. El penetra sense presses, sense perdre's cap de les seves ganyotes d'incomoditat primer, de sorpresa després, de plaer finalment. Escolta la seva respiració lleugera, cada cop més ràpida. Els suaus gemecs que se li escapen dels llavis entreoberts. Es perd en els ulls que el miren, tan verds, tan ansiosos i esforçats a fer-li saber el que no diu amb paraules. En Draco li omple la cara de petons mentre gaudeix de les mans que s'aferren a les seves natges amb força, possessives, apressants, empenyent-lo a anar encara més endins. I aleshores, ho diu. Perquè les paraules li cremen a la boca i les ha de deixar anar, sí o sí, encara que no siguin les més romàntiques.

—Jo també... vull que m'adoptis...

La resposta és el cos d'en Harry estremint-se sota seu, regant-li el ventre d'essència calenta, omplint-li la boca de gemecs que es barregen amb paraules que s'hi afoguen, dins. I en Draco es corre fort, potent, buidant-se amb un crit que li surt del fons de l'estómac i li puja per la gola fins esclatar i sufocar qualsevol altre soroll de l'habitació. En Harry se li arrapa amb braços i cames, reclamant-li els llavis, i en Draco sent com si el besés amb tot el cos. Després, exhaust i feliç, rodola fins quedar-se d'esquenes sobre el matalàs, emportant-se Harry amb ell.

—Com ha anat això? —li pregunta traient-li el serrell dels ulls, acaronant-li les galtes.

En Harry somriu.

—No tinc paraules.

S'arrauleixen l'un en braços de l'altre i respiren un silenci agraït, ple de gestos i carícies.

—I bé, què dius? M'adoptaries? —li xiuxiueja Draco a Harry a cau d'orella— Sempre em rento les mans abans de dinar i sé vestir-me solet als matins...

En Harry ofega la rialla en el pit de Draco i, de passada, l'omple de petons. Després aixeca el cap per mirar-lo i diu:

—Només si sóc jo qui et desvesteix als vespres...

El nas de Draco recorre el coll del seu company, ensumant la seva pell calenta, respirant la seva olor.

—I, on s'ha de signar...? —pregunta.

L'altre s'enrojola una mica quan li respon:

—Ja ho has fet...

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**EPÍLEG**

Quan el seu últim pacient marxa, en Draco es treu la bata verd llima i la deixa al penja-robes. Recull l'expedient, que s'ha deixat obert sobre la taula, i el desa a l'arxivador. Segurament la seva consulta és la més pintoresca de tot Sant Mungo, on els despatxos dels sanadors solen ser sobris i plens d'andròmines que, d'entrada, impressionen molt els pacients. Però la d'en Draco és diferent. Una de les parets és plena a vessar de dibuixos, signats pels petits artistes que els han fet (la majoria amb l'ajut del pare o la mare). El llençol de la seva llitera tampoc és verd, com el de la resta de consultes, sinó que està ple de ninotets que, quan ell vol, fins i tot es mouen i fan pessigolles. Sobre la taula, a més dels utensilis típics com ara tinter, ploma o pergamí, hi ha un gran pot de vidre ple de piruletes de tots els colors. La sala d'espera que precedeix la consulta està pintada d'un blau pàl·lid sobre el que es mouen gossets i gatets o boniques princeses i fades de llargs cabells. També hi ha dracs que treuen foc i fan l'ullet i lleons que rugeixen i després es deixen acaronar per les princeses. Al mig de la sala hi ha una taula baixeta, rodejada de petits tamborets, plena de llapis de colors i pergamins i, en un racó, un cove ple de joguines.

Com cada dia a les cinc, en Draco tanca la seva consulta i es dirigeix a la planta baixa per utilitzar una de les xemeneies a disposició del personal, i tornar a casa. Quan surt de la del Niu de la Hedwig, el rep l'algaravia de sempre. Potser els noms han canviat, però la canalla segueix sent canalla. Nens feliços que criden, es barallen, juguen... Ara es troben a mitjan juliol, així que els que ja estudien a Hogwarts també són aquí.

—¡Papa!

L'Amy ve corrents a abraçar-lo. La seva petita princesa ja té tretze anys. Ja fa tercer! _El temps passa massa de pressa_, pensa en Draco.

—Hola, tresor, i el pare?

—A fora —respon l'Amy. I afegeix baixant la veu—. Han vingut uns homes molt estirats del Ministeri i els està ensenyant l'orfenat. A veure si afluixen la bossa... —afegeix amoïnada.

En Draco deixa anar una rialla. En Harry hauria d'incloure-la en el comitè de benvinguda quan vénen els dels Ministeri. Abans de poder-hi posar cullerada, l'Amy tona a parlar:

—L'Eddie s'ha ficat en un bon embolic, avui —li explica mentre van cap a la cuina.

En Draco sospira. El noi ja té quinze anys i té les hormones tan revolucionades com el cervell.

—Què ha fet ara?

—El pare li ha trobat una cigarreta. Però representa que jo no t'ho puc dir, perquè el pare ja parlarà amb tu aquest vespre...

Arriben a la cuina, on la Molly —pobra dona, cada dia ranqueja més—, l'Andròmeda i la Jocelin ja estan començant a preparar el sopar.

—Un te, Draco? —pregunta l'Andròmeda quan el veu entrar.

—Sí, gràcies, tieta.

—Jo te'l porto! —s'ofereix l'Amy.

—Fa molt que els del Ministeri són aquí? —pregunta el sanador.

—Des de les quatre —respon la seva tia—. En Harry i en Dennis els estan fent una "visita turística"... —després baixa la veu i diu:— Ja saps el que ha fet ton fill?

En Draco assenteix.

—L'Amy, oi? —l'Andròmeda somriu— Ai, aquesta boqueta molla...

—On és, ara? —pregunta en Draco.

—Castigat a la seva habitació.

L'Amy arriba amb el te i els dos adults callen. Aleshores entra la Susan i de seguida que el veu, li diu:

—Draco, hauries de donar-li una ullada a en Paul. Crec que són angines...

—Em prenc això i me n'hi vaig —diu ell. Ja fa temps que s'ha resignat que la feina no se li acabi mai.

En Draco examina en Paul i, efectivament, són unes angines. Revisa la farmaciola i no hi troba el que busca. Se'ls ha acabat, ja? No fa pas tant que va fer poció per al mal de coll! Li ha de dir a Harry que no els deixi menjar tants gelats a aquestes criatures. Torna a la cuina, on ara té un petit racó amb el seu foc, el seu calder i una prestatgeria i un armariet plens de tot el que necessita. Aquesta part de la cuina sempre està protegida per un encanteri que impedeix que ningú que no sigui ell, s'hi acosti. Comença a fer la poció, gaudint de la calma i l'entreteniment que li dóna aquesta feina. Ningú mai no el molesta quan el veuen davant del calder. Fins i tot els nens saben que en Draco mossega si se'l distreu mentre està fent una poció.

Està tan concentrat en el que està fent, que Draco no s'adona de quan Harry entra a la cuina. Només sent el petó que li fa a la templa, sense pretendre distreure'l.

—En Paul té angines —diu, però, en Draco girant una mica el cap per mirar el seu home.

—Sí, la Susan m'ho ha dit. I també tot el que has maleït en contra dels gelats...

—Doncs pren nota —li diu en Draco amb to d'advertència—. La setmana passada van ser l'Erin i la Violet.

No veu la cara d'en Harry però n'escolta la bufada.

—T'ho dic seriosament, Harry —insisteix—. Ja sé que fa molta calor, però massa coses gelades no són bones.

—D'acord, res de gelats —diu en Harry amb un sospir.

En Draco apaga el foc i retira el calder per deixar que la poció es refredi. És aleshores quan la Jocelin s'atreveix a apropar-s'hi.

—Draco, maco, se m'està acabant la poció pel dolor...

Ell es gira i li somriu.

—En tinc de feta —obre l'armariet i treu un flascó de color blau fosc—. Tingui.

Abans d'agafar-lo, la bruixa pren la cara de Draco entre les seves mans tremoloses i li fa un petó al front.

—Ets una joia.

—I de les més cares —diu en Harry rient.

—No ho dubtis pas —li respon en Draco, alçant la cella amb presumpció.

Tots dos observen la Jocelin allunyar-se a petites passes un altre cop cap als fogons.

—Què t'han dit els del Ministeri? —pregunta després en Draco— Afluixaran la bossa, com diu la nostre filla?

En Harry fa una ganyota i es rasca el cap.

—Parlar amb aquesta gent és com parlar amb un lloro que s'ha après un discurs. I al final no saps què pensar perquè xerren molt i no diuen res.

—Ja els val! —remuga el sanador.

—No ho sé, Draco —diu en Harry una mica desanimat—. Construir aquesta nova ala, fa falta. I també contractar almenys un parell de persones que estiguin només per la gent gran.

Després de l'orfenat, aquest és el segon gran projecte d'en Harry, que Draco comparteix plenament. Tot va començar per pura casualitat fa un parell d'anys. La Jocelin estava ingressada a Sant Mungo per una pneumònia. I quan ja es va trobar una mica millor, sortia a passejar pels corredors; després va gosar agafar l'ascensor i explorar altres plantes. Un matí en Draco se la va trobar a la sala d'espera de la seva consulta, explicant contes als nens que allí hi havia. No li va dir res, perquè li va semblar un episodi entranyable, però puntual. Tanmateix, l'endemà hi tornava a ser; i l'altre; i l'altre. Finalment va decidir esbrinar qui era aquella velleta tan simpàtica que li entretenia la canalla.

—Harry —va dir quan va arribar aquell vespre a casa—, saps que ara tinc una velleta molt simpàtica que els explica rondalles, a la canalla, mentre esperen que els visiti?

—I, doncs? L'has contractat?

—No! És una pacient. D'aquí un parell de dies li donaran l'alta.

En Harry hauria donat per acabada la conversa, sense donar-li més importància, si en Draco no se l'hagués quedat mirant com si tingués alguna cosa més a dir, però no gosés dir-la. I a Harry li costava recordar alguna ocasió en la qual Draco no hagués sabut què dir o gosat fer-li saber el que pensava.

—I? —li havia preguntat, encuriosit.

—La cosa és que la pobra dona viu sola i no està gaire fina —havia continuant parlant en Draco—. I he pensat que ara que tenim alguna habitació buida, la podríem allotjar una temporada... No sé, si et sembla bé.

Coneixent en Harry, Draco ja hi comptava que no s'hi negaria. Havia portat la Jocelin al Niu de la Hedwig un parell de dies després i ja no n'havia marxat. La bruixa sabia un munt de contes, rondalles i jocs. Els entretenia els nens i també donava un cop de mà a la cuina. L'experiència havia resultat tan enriquidora per a la canalla i per a la pròpia Jocelin, que amb el temps havien acollit tres persones grans més. L'Albert, que es passava el dia al jardí. Hi havia terreny per donar i per vendre i l'home gaudia d'allò més. La Rita, a qui li encantava fer mitja i s'havia convertit en una apreciada proveïdora de jerseis per als menuts, fent-li la competència a la Molly Weasley. L'últim a arribar havia estat en Jeremies, un home una mica esquerp, però que era un setciències i s'havia auto anomenat ajudant de la Tracy a l'hora d'ensenyar a llegir, sumar i restar als més petits.

Ara tenen algunes persones esperant per una plaça, però al Niu de la Hedwig no hi ha lloc. La construcció de la nova ala és imprescindible per a poder atendre les sol·licituds que els arriben.

—Podries considerar l'oferta del meu pare... —insinua en Draco.

En Harry assenteix a poc a poc, amb la mirada perduda al fons de la cuina. No sap què fer. En Lucius Malfoy s'ha ofert a finançar l'ampliació de l'orfenat per a donar cabuda a més gent gran. Però en Harry té la sensació, més aviat la certesa, que si resol aquesta situació amb finançament exclusivament privat, el Ministeri se'n rentarà las mans la propera vegada que els ho demani, i li donaran llargues a l'espera que ho resolgui per alguna altra banda.

—Al pas que van les coses, potser sí que no tindré més remei que acceptar la proposta del teu pare...—li respon finalment al seu marit.

Malgrat que en Draco l'aconsella i li dóna el seu suport en tot moment, les decisions respecte a l'orfenat són exclusivament d'en Harry. Draco només decideix en les qüestions mèdiques. Tampoc és que Harry tingui una mala relació amb el seu sogre. Deixats enrere el passat i algunes creences que els podien fer xocar, els pares d'en Draco han acabat acceptant que el seu fill estigui casat amb un altre home i que els seus desitjats néts, en Kevin, l'Eddie i l'Amy, no portin sang Malfoy a les venes. Malgrat tot, són els seus hereus, perquè no n'hi haurà d'altres. Això en Draco ja els ho va deixar prou clar en el seu moment.

—Esperaré una setmana, a veure si els del Ministeri respiren. Si no ho fan, parlaré amb el teu pare —decideix finalment Harry—. No puc allargar això eternament.

En Draco l'abraça i després busca els llavis del seu home. Estimar a Harry és tan fàcil, tan dolç i agraït.

—I canviant de tema —diu, no gaire disposat a donar més espectacle a la cuina—, on tenim en Kevin, avui?

En Harry deixa anar una rialleta i gira els ulls en blanc.

—Com si no ho sabessis! A casa la Laura, on sinó?

En Kevin té disset anys i cursarà el seu últim any a Hogwarts. L'avi l'ha convençut per estudiar finances després de l'escola, i així poder deixar a les seves mans els negocis de la família. En Kevin és un nano llest, i la veritat és que se li donen força bé aquest tipus de qüestions. Està encantat amb la perspectiva de treballar amb l'avi Lucius. Des de fa un any que va de bòlit per una companya d'escola, la Laura, Ravenclaw com ell. I sembla ser que hi ha amoretes per estona.

Sorprenentment, el que des de ben petitó diu que vol ser sanador com Draco, és en Teddy, que té la mateixa edat que l'Eddie. De fet, en Harry i en Draco consideren en Teddy el seu quart fill "oficial". Perquè en tenen un piló més. De totes les edats. De tots dos sexes. De diferents colors de pell. No importa de quin estat de sang... Són una gran família. I com a totes les famílies, n'hi ha que de tant en tant deixen el niu i d'altres que hi vénen a niar per primera vegada. En Harry té lloc en el seu cor per a tots. I en Draco ha après a tenir-ne. En el Niu de la Hedwig, hi cap tothom. Petits i grans. Segurament, l'esperit de l'estimada òliba d'en Harry no es pot sentir més honorat. Ni hagués imaginat mai tenir el seu niu tan ple de persones felices i estimades.

**FI**


End file.
